1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device of an inspection system for a flat panel display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an input device that transmits a failure signal of a flat panel display in which a failure is found in a process of inspecting flat panel displays of a mother substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a flat panel display that displays an image, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a plasma display panel (PDP) are well known. During a manufacturing process, a plurality of the flat panel displays can be simultaneously fabricated in a mother substrate. Once the fabrication of the plurality of the flat panel displays is completed, the flat panel displays are separated from each other through cutting, and a driving circuit is mounted in an electrode pad of each of the separated flat panel displays.
An image quality inspection of the flat panel display is separately performed in each of the separated flat panel displays, and in this case, longer time is required for an inspection of the all of flat panel displays that are simultaneously produced in a large quantity from the mother substrate. Therefore, a method of simultaneously inspecting a plurality of flat panel displays in a mother substrate is developed. In this method, electrodes for an inspection, which is electrically connected to driving electrodes of each flat panel display, are provided in the mother substrate, and the electrodes for an inspection are drawn to an edge of the mother substrate to form an electrode pad.
The electrode pad is connected to a contact pin of the inspection system to receive a driving voltage. By simultaneously driving a plurality of flat panel displays that is provided in the mother substrate, an image quality inspection is performed. In this process, when a failure is found in a specific flat panel display, an operator inputs a kind of a failure and the position of the flat panel display, which is determined to be failed, to a computer, thereby selecting the flat panel display in which a failure is found.
One of methods of inputting a failure signal is performed, when the operator touches by hand a flat panel display that is determined to be a failure, by detecting a touch position by a sensor that is attached to an inspection system, by generating a position signal of a flat panel display in which a failure is generated, and by transferring the position signal to a computer. Thereafter, the operator goes to a location where a monitor is provided, and inputs a kind of a failure using a keypad while checking the monitor.
However, in the above-described input method, because the operator touches the flat panel display by pressing the front of the flat panel display, another failure may be generated by pressure that is applied by the operator. In addition, because the location of the inspection system and the location of the monitor and keypad are separated, the operator has to commute between the inspection system, in which the mother substrate is provided, and the location of the monitor and keypad in which the operator inputs a kind of a failure. Therefore, an input error may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.